Arc
Arc is a character from Final Fantasy III. He made his series debut in School Daze under the identity of Aaron White. Canon Arc is a character from the JRPG, Final Fantasy III. It is unknown what point in the story of Final Fantasy III that Arc comes from, but it can be assumed that he comes from after he and the other Warriors of Light saved the world, due to various references he makes over the course of the event. Pre-Convergence It is unknown what Arc was doing before the Dark Presence Incident, but it is assumed that he had saved the world already. Aaron himself was just an above average student. He wanted to get into Princeton for Quantum Physics, and was a constant swimmer. He was usually found in the Pool, Library, or Science Classroom. Aaron kept his head low to avoid being bullied. Plot Involvement School Daze Arc was a fairly involved figure within the Illusion Game, notably interacting with a number of other participants, notably with Meira Franz during the beginning and the prom, and partaking in the votes to find the Saviors among the others. Breaking Down Barriers In what little transpired within the event, Arc is seen meeting Rallen. Little Trouble in Neo-Tokyo In the aftermath of the event, Arc, along with fellow Dragoon member Robin Aquilus, arrives in Neo-Tokyo and gives an explanation on the situation to the participants, offering them a chance to join the United Nations in order to bring an end to the Illusion Games, Elliot, and furthermore, the Murder Games as well. Epilogue(s) School Daze After saying goodbye to those who helped him, specifically James Lancaster, Umeko Moe, and Scott, the diver gave options on whether to remain in "The Dark Presence" with him, merge, form a new life, or just remain in the Dark Presence. Arc chose to form a new life. He wanted to find Umeko again, and research the Dark Presence so that they could better fight it. Arc started an organization called the Dragoons dedicated to protecting the Multiverse, and researching the Dark Presence. He sent a message out to the Multiverse talking about the Dark Presence. His last known location was 16 miles above Earth, when he fell and teleported to another dimension. Character Relationships * William Owen Herondale - A character from the Infernal Devices series that also appeared in School Daze under the name James Lancaster. ''Originally, Aaron hated James after James put him in a headlock, and took thirty dollars, plus an iTunes gift card from him. Aaron wanted revenge on James, and he attacked James when James attacked Vivi. After they were trapped by the Overseer, Aaron and James reconciled. This turned out valuable during Brennan's revolt. * ''Chase - A character from Maple Story that also debuted in School Daze under the name Umeko Moe. Their illusion personas got to know each other when they became hall monitors together. What resulted was a friendship that eventually blossomed into a brief romance until Aaron's accidental manslaughter of the innocent Miss Paige caused a rift between them. By the end of the event, however, they had mended their relationship. * Meira Franz - An original character from the Type-Moon universe who appeared in School Daze under the same name. In the Prologue, after the Incident with James, Aaron and Meira went out to get food, and study Physics, which obviously had a different meaning to Aaron than to her. They didn't really talk after that. Trivia * During the course of the event, he made references to Lord of the Flies 'and 'Psych among other various things. * Before he regained his memories, he typically used a Fire extinguisher as a weapon. * After regaining memories, he turned into a "Dragoon" which is a spear using knight class. Category:Characters Category:School Daze Category:Survivors Category:NPCs Category:Little Trouble in Neo-Tokyo Category:United Nations